<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hold Me by articcat621</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325156">Hold Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621'>articcat621</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Miscarriage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:27:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The loss has been hard on them both.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sevmione Society Writing Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hold Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Please heed the tags. Just an angsty little drabble was written for the Sevmione Society Adopt a Pretty Challenge. Kudos to  DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns for the pretty image she made that inspired this. Also thanks to starrnobella for looking this over. xoxo</p>
<p>Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter, not me. I'm making no money from the posting of this story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus rolled over, his arm reaching out towards Hermione. When his hand reached cold, empty sheets, he cracked open an eye. She wasn’t in bed. Rolling back over, he saw that it was nearly four in the morning. Letting out a sigh, he knew that she was likely up.</p>
<p>Since miscarrying two months prior, Hermione barely slept anymore. </p>
<p>Getting out of bed, Severus had a feeling that Hermione would be in what would have been the nursery. They had started converting the spare office into a nursery when they had found out they were expecting, but when she miscarried at four months, everything stopped. The room was now in limbo, and while Severus wanted to put the room back to the spare office, Hermione wasn’t ready. He knew that she blamed herself, but she wasn’t to blame… Lestrange was. </p>
<p>Severus paused outside the room, exhaling deeply. Pushing open the door, he saw that Hermione wrapped in a blanket, staring out the window.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” she murmured, hearing him enter the room. “Couldn’t sleep.” She continued to stare out the window, lost in her thoughts.</p>
<p>“You don’t need to apologise,” Severus said, approaching her slowly.</p>
<p>“I know I need to let go,” she whispered, wrapping her arms around herself. “I just… I can’t stop imagining what if. And knowing that we’ll never be able to…” She rested her forehead against the glass of the window. </p>
<p>“Hermione, I know, love,” Severus soothed. “Tell me, what do you need from me?” </p>
<p>She turned around to face him, tears in her eyes. “Just hold me… please?”</p>
<p>Severus opened his arms, wrapping them around her. He held her against him, whispering reassuring words into her ears. He knew that it would take time, but they’d make it through this together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>